The window generally includes a window frame and a window body, and the window body includes at least one glass layer embedded in the window frame. According to needs, the window body may be fixed in the window frame, or may be horizontally slid or pushed back and forth. People often use windows as a means of lighting the house, so what is the scenery outside of the window and what kind of scenery people see. Sometimes the scenery outside of the window is not what people like, affecting mood.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a window with display function and a house using the window that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.